


Botched

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek botched Dawn’s rescue attempt or Dawn botched Derek’s rescue attempt. Either way Stiles and Isaac rescued themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Teen Wolf. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the twisted shorts August fic a day challenge on lj.
> 
> Warning: Use of one swear word.

Botched:

“I said get the fuck down!” Dawn ordered as she grabbed the man she was trying to save by his leather jacket and yanked at him. He growled at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to shove him, “You’re not helping!”

“I can handle this,” he turned to glare.

Dawn rolled her eyes, “Right, that’s why I had to send Oz to go rescue your decoy!”

His eyes narrowed and his lips twisted downwards.

“You are like the king of the grouch faces, aren’t you?” she sighed.

An arrow flew between them.

“And you’re lucky their aim sucks!” she continued.

“Could’ve hit you,” he snapped back.

As if to emphasize his point a dart landed in the ground near her feet. Dawn yelped and leaped away, her arms flew out so she could catch herself and she almost dropped her crossbow. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket and steadied her.

“Run,” he ordered.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she broke into a run, “If you had got down when I told you to there wouldn’t be running.”

“You can barely hold that thing,” he chastised as he kept pace.

“I’ve taught people how use this thing,” she threw back.

The look he threw her spoke volumes as to how much he didn’t believe her. Dawn glared back.

“Who’s Oz?” he demanded, “Where’s Erica?”

“Oz will keep her safe, we need to concentrate on the two they’ve managed to capture.”

“I had it handled!” he protested.

“Sure you did,” Dawn snapped as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “That’s why Erica was running towards a giant trap. Do you even know what they do to werewolves?”

He answered with a growl.

“They eat them you big idiot!” Dawn elaborated, “Eat them! It’s disgusting. That’s why they’re doing a capture not kill."

The guy stumbled, “What?”

They paused to glare at each other.

“You have that wrong,” he told her.

“Nope, I don’t.”

“Stiles is human,” he pointed out.

“Well they won’t know that till the full moon, will they?” she shot back before she shoved at him, “Keep running!”

"I'll kill them," he growled. Dawn really wanted to roll her eyes, but they needed to keep moving.

There was a shriek behind them and they both turned. Dawn tapped her ear piece, “Roll.”

“Oz, got the girl,” Oz told her.

There was the sounds of branches breaking and a scream.

“Andrew, I’m dusty,” Andrew told her then cut off with a sneeze.

The sounds of two bodies falling to the ground reached them.

“That was me!” Vi told her cheerfully, “Well me and Boyd. He’s the awesomest, can we keep him?”

“I don’t think the ‘he followed me into battle’ argument is going to work here,” Dawn countered before she eyed the guy she’s been trying to help, “Boyd and Erica are accounted for, who else?”

The guy glared, “Not who I needed to rescue.”

“That would be us, right?” someone spoke up behind them, “Cause you can call off the rescue then. Isaac and I are just fine.”

Dawn spun around and pulled up her crossbow. She frowned as the guy she’d been trying to help was suddenly in front of her again. She went up on her toes to look over his shoulder. There was a young man with short cut hair with his arm wrapped around another young man with messy curls. They were leaning on each other heavily and she really hoped the blood soaked into their clothes wasn’t their own. Judging by the way they were smiling she figured it wasn’t.

“Derek, I think we just startled her. Hi, I’m Stiles. Hey look, I don’t think she was actually going to use that crossbow on us. Right?”

“Nope,” Dawn confirmed as she lowered the crossbow, only to bring it up again as two more people stumbled out of the woods. She poked Derek in the back and asked, “You know them?”

“Allison and Scott,” Derek told her as he moved towards Isaac and Stiles and began checking them over.

Dawn nodded, “We should get everyone together, make sure everyone’s safe.”

“That I can agree to.”

Dawn gave in and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
